


Something I need

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, Natsu is an Idiot, Sting is worried about his boyfriend, blood mention, but everything is alright at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:19:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: As the blond was about to say something, the lacrima on his desk started to shine while a soft song came out from it. Sting frowns as he sees the Fairy Tail mark guild appears on it, but a smirk quickly takes its place as he answers the call.“Hi sweetie! Couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see me?”“I’m afraid to not be the one you want to talk to.”





	Something I need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndMyEternalSuffering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/gifts).



> This was on my mind for a few days and I decided to write it! I hope you guys enjoy it!  
> I would like to thank @EndMyEternalSuffering for the beta job! you are a total sweetheart!

_"You got something I need,_  
In this world full of people,  
There's one killing me,  
And if we only die once,  
I wanna die with you."  
OneRepublic - Something I need

 

 

Sting closes his eyes as he brings his hands to his face. He is so tired but he still has so, _so_ much work left to do.

“We should call it a day, Sting. We’ve been doing this since this morning and it’s nearly eight.” Rogue isn’t wrong.

They spent their entire day locked in this room, and if it wasn’t for Yukino coming in and checking on them, they wouldn’t have eaten anything. Still, he wasn’t going to take a break now; if he did, that would mean tomorrow he’d have to be here doing paperwork again, and he couldn’t afford that. He has a promise to keep and a person to see. The thought itself brings a smile onto his face and gives him a little more courage.

Sting put his hands on the desk and looks at Rogue, who has his red eyes on him waiting patiently for an answer.

“You can go home if you want Rogue. I’ll stay a little more, there’s not much left to do anyway.”

It’s a lie and Rogue knows it, but he also knows better than argue with Sting on that. He is perfectly aware of why his best friend want to finish everything tonight, and Rogue shakes his head fondly. Sting is always so loyal to the ones he loves.

“I’m sure Natsu will be thrill to see you in Zombie Mode tomorrow.”

This little sentence brings a flush to Sting cheeks, and Rogue can’t help but laugh at the sight. No matter how much time has passed since the two dragons slayers started dating, the slight mention of Natsu always manage to made Sting’s emotions go wild.

“Shut up, he loves me!” Sting argues.

“Yeah… and I wonder why.” Rogue laughs, and this earns him a pen on his head from Sting.

As the blond was about to say something, the lacrima on his desk started to shine while a soft song came out from it. Sting frowns as he sees the Fairy Tail mark guild appears on it, but a smirk quickly takes its place as he answers the call.

“Hi sweetie! Couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see me?”

They’ve been dating for a few months now and Stings isn't quite sure how this all started but they manage to make it work. The fact that they were in two different guilds didn’t make things any easier for them, but they made a point to see each other at least one time per week. If neither of them had a mission, or Sting managed to somehow free himself from his work as a Guild Master, they'd spend the weekend in the little house they brought together, situated half way of each of their guild.

At a time like this, when it’s been two weeks that they didn’t see each other, because of a mission, Natsu or Sting would spend some time talking through a lacrima. It wasn’t perfect, and they wish things were different, but they were happy.

“I’m afraid to not be the one you want to talk to.”

Sting frowns as his eyes dart to the little screen of the lacrima. It was Gray, and from the looks of it, he didn’t seem to be in good shape. He looks tired, while little cuts were covering his face.

“I take it, that you guys just came back from your mission. You look like shit man, also why are you calling me?”

Sting watches Gray bringing a hand to his neck, rubbing it nervously. He wasn’t making eye contact with Sting, and at the realisation he feels his throat tighten. Stings palms are already starting to grow sweaty as his heart begins to beat a faster.

“Gray, why are you calling me? "Sting urges, and sees how Gray closes his eyes painfully, a little sigh escaping his lips before his dark blue eyes finally met Sting’s own.

“The mission went wrong, and Natsu got badly hurt. We’re at Fairy Tail right now and Wendy is doing everything she can to keep him...safe and sound. But… he’s been calling for you and he won’t stay calm and-”

Sting can still hear Gray talking, but the only words he heard were _‘Natsu is hurt and is calling for him_.’

The light mage moves before he can register what is doing. Sting gets out of his chair and run out of the office. He can sense Rogue following him, trying to get his attention to calm him down. But all he can think about is Natsu. Natsu being hurt. Natsu _needing_ him.

Sting is vaguely aware of the eyes on him as he passes by quickly between the members still present at the guild. He sees the confused look Yukino gives him and the way Minerva moves toward him, as if to stop him in his motion. Although he is already past the door, and no one can stop him any more.

* * *

 

Sting doesn’t really know how he manages to arrive at the guild door in such a short time. He can hear Rogue out of breath behind him, and he guesses he should be too, but it’s like his body is on autopilot. He's been moving before he could think over it, as if his instinct was taking over.

“Sting, god damn it! You need to calm down or I won’t let you go in there.”

At this Sting feels his entire body freeze as a growl escapes his mouth. He turns his gaze to Rogue and he can clearly see his friend’s face, worry turning into surprise.

“Fuck!” Was all Rogue managed to say.

And this time when Sting makes a move to enter to the guild, Rogue doesn’t say anything to stop him, and the light mage sees why.

When his hands push the door open, white scales appeared all over of the normally soft skin, and it doesn’t take him long to understand that his entire body is probably covered with them. Sting doesn’t think about it too much though, as he decides to rely on his flare to lead him to the infirmary. He barely registers Makarov coming at him to greet him, or the way Erza is trying to talk to him.

Now all his attention is now on the body laying in front of him. His ears are ringing and his heart threatens to burst out of his rib cage. Sting can feel his entire body trembling and it’s suddenly grows hard to breath, because never in his life he has seen his boyfriend in such bad shape.

Natsu’s face has blood all over it, from his forehead to his chin.Sting could barely see any clear skin. Natsu’s chest is naked as Wendy is pressuring her little hands on it, trying to heal something he can see from the surface. For a moment Sting wonders, why is she concentrating on this specific part of his body, when the face of his lover is bleeding so much. Although, his eyes finally catch the cut on Natsu’s side, and Sting feels like he is going to throw up.

“Sting I think you should sit for a moment.” Rogue’s voice come to him and he senses a hand press on his elbow but he doesn’t allow it.

Right now he doesn’t need his friends touch, Sting only needs Natsu’s. _He only needs Natsu._

“Sting…”

This time the voice comes from Natsu. It’s so quiet and it sounds so tired, Sting wouldn’t have heard it if his entire being wasn’t focused on Natsu and Natsu only. His body moves itself again as he crouches down, their faces meeting at the same level. Sting is careful not to disturb Wendy in her work, as he takes one hand in his lover’s.

“I’m here sweetheart,” Sting murmurs. “I’m right here.”

Sting see’s Natsu’s body start to relax, and he hears Wendy breathing suddenly even while a sigh of relief escapes her lips.

“He finally lets me healing him…” she whispers.

When Natsu’s eyes close, Sting understands that all this time his boyfriend was trying to stay awake, waiting for him. This thought brings a smile to his lips as he slides his free hands on his lover’s hair.

“Idiot,” Sting says softly.

* * *

 

For the following days Sting stayed at Fairy Tail, along with Rogue, who stayed at Gray’s house. Meanwhile Sting claims an infirmary bed as his to be with Natsu.

Sting learns that the reason why Natsu was the only one in such a bad shape was because he went alone on a fight without saying anything to anyone. Nothing unusual coming from him, but knowing this didn’t ease the anger that was slowly building inside of Sting. Natsu has always been hot headed, but as time passed Sting thought that this would change. Apparently he was wrong.

Natsu was doing better, he wasn’t always awake though. Although he finds himself being confused on where he was most of time, but he was getting better; That, and Wendy was making sure to use her magic on him at least once per day.

By the end of the week Natsu could sit and was more aware of his surroundings. While this was great news, Sting couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that Natsu almost died because of how stupid he could be sometimes. And the way the Fire Dragon was joking about it while talking with Gray and Rogue was finally the last straw.

“You think it’s funny?” Sting voice’s erupts.”

Three faces immediately turn to him, but his attention was only on Natsu.

“You think it’s so funny that you can joke about it?!”

“Sting listen-”Natsu tries to speak.

“No! You listen, asshole!” Sting interrupts, anger clear in his voice. “I don’t think you understand how close you were to dying! I don’t think you understand how close I was to losing you!”

His voice shatters a little at the end, and he can see the way Natsu’s eyes soften while looking at him. Sting would have melted if he didn’t have so much to say.

“When I got here, there was blood everywhere! I could barely see your face because of how much you were bleeding. And then Wendy said after a long time, “‘He finally lets me healing him’,” which means you were fighting this on purpose! Hurting yourself even more! Who do you think you are? Invincible?! Immortal?! You could have died idiot!”

Every sentence was punctuated with a punch on the arm, and if Natsu was hurting, he doesn’t say anything about it; simply taking all the emotions Sting’s letting out.

“You’re selfish! What gotten into you, throwing yourself out there!? Fighting with your enemies without any backup! You aren’t alone any more! You have me you fucking idiot! Did you even think about how I would feel if you died there? No! Of course not, because you’re stupid! Stupid and selfish and a fucking moron!”

As Sting catches his breath, the next thing he knows is he’s crying. He hasn’t cry since he got here, earlier this week. He was grumpy and couldn’t help but growl at times, but he never cried; At least not until now.

There are arms around him soon after he burst into tears, bringing his head upon a chest, where he can hear a steady heart beat. Even if the tears are still falling, he closes his eyes and takes comfort in the soothing sound. Sting was so close to never hearing it again.

“I’m sorry- I’m so sorry,” Natsu says. “I promise I’ll be more careful next time. For you.”

This seems to ease Sting’s pain, at least a little, as he is slowly calming down.

“You better, or I’ll kill you myself you stupid Dragon.”

He feels Natsu chest moving under his head while he laughs. There’s a kiss put on his head and he lets himself finally breathe. Surrounding by the scent of his lover, he feels safe, but it is at this exact moment that he remembers that they had an audience, this thought brings a flush to his cheeks. Sting was about to grumble that Rogue and Gray could have leave them alone, when something strikes him. He opens his eyes and turn his head to Gray.

“You are really stupid too, you know that?”

“Excuse me?” Gray says, confusion clear in his voice.

“You’ve known him for his entire life, you could have prevented this!” Sting argues.

“What?” Gray squawks, “How is-This isn't fair! I’m not responsible for his actions!”

“You are now!” Sting states.

“No way in hell!” Sting raises an eyebrow as he sits up correctly, making sure to keep eye contact with Gray. “Next time something happens to him, and because I’m not an idiot I know that this will happen again, if I learn you didn’t do anything to stop him, you’re officially dead.”

“Babe, I don’t need a babysitter!” Natsu tries to interrupt. This brings back Sting’s attention to him.

“You’re right, you don’t need a babysitter. You need to be restrained, but we can't do that, so babysitter it is. Now shut up and let me fix this.”

Sting doesn’t pay attention to the way Natsu looks at him as if he’s grown another head, and turns back to Gray. He can see Rogue brings a hand to his mouth, like he was fighting a laugh.

“If he goes missing, you’re dead. If he comes home with more than a scratch, you’re dead. If he goes alone against an opponent, you’re dead. Actually you’re dead if anything happens to him that I don’t like. Any questions?”

Silence takes place in the compact room, at least until Gray lets out a frustrated growl as he makes his way out.

“I despise you! Both of you!”

Rogue finally lets his laugh out as he follows Gray, leaving the two other boys alone for the first time in over a week.

Sting scoots Natsu over as he lets himself lay in the bed while Natsu doesn’t protest, instead welcoming his boyfriend against him. Sting put his hand gently on top of where Natsu’s heart resides and give him a kiss on the lips.

“Never do that to me again,” Sting whispers, “I really thought I lost you.”

“I won’t, and I’m sorry.” Natsu gives another kiss on the lips, and another on the tip of his nose bringing a smile on Sting’s face. “I love you,” Natsu murmurs softly.

Sting brings his arms around Natsu’s waist, hiding his face on the crook of his neck. “I love you too.” He murmurs.


End file.
